Various systems exists which facilitate the development and implementation of 3D content used in embedded devices. Such embedded devices generally included displays to display the 3D content. In this regard, Qualcomm Corporation sells many software products under the trade name BREW™, which include, for example, SDKs which can be run on a given computer platform to develop programs for providing 3D content in embedded devices, just as mobile phones.